La Batalla de los Dioses
by Eli Yuy
Summary: Ahora que los tres han despertado, la profecía deberá ser cumplida. Esta es la batalla por el cielo, la tierra, el océano, el infierno...
1. Introduccion

**Capítulo I. Introducción.**

A pesar de su dolor personal, podía percibir aquél cosmos tan gratificante, tan magnífico, rodeando al caballero de Sagitario en aquella escalinata de mármol que llevaba a los aposentos reales. Definitivamente su diosa lo estaba protegiendo del macizo de rosas venenosas que ahora atentaban contra su vida. No tenía nada en contra de ellos, por el contrario, admiraba su determinación y su valentía al intentar saber acerca de su diosa humana, la cual realmente no necesitaba ser rescatada; era solo que debía respetar las órdenes de su matriarca.

-¡Ejecución de Aurora!

Las lustrosas cadenas se tornaron aun más firmes aun alrededor de su cuerpo, producto del frío al que su cuerpo estaba siendo sometido; su pulcra armadura evitaba que se congelase la piel, pero no por ello podía evitar que el frío mismo le tensara el cuerpo, le detuviera la circulación sanguínea y, a la larga, la matara de un infarto. Pero ellos no la matarían. Sabían que podían provocar una guerra sin precedentes si lo hacían, y, además, su corazón no era tan tormentoso como los otros que había conocido anteriormente.

Sonrió levemente cuando Hyoga, el caballero en la poderosa armadura de Acuario (la cual había aparecido precipitadamente hacía unos instantes, para protegerle), cayó al suelo dormido, intoxicado por el veneno que ella misma le había lanzado, su sangre perfumada a rosas. Con eso podía ahorrarse el congelamiento que podría terminar con la batalla.

-Bien, eso facilita las cosas. –Susurró, con la voz temblorosa.

De pronto, las cadenas se ciñeron con fuerza sobre su cuerpo frío, el cual ya se miraba violáceo, haciendo crujir peligrosamente su dorada armadura y cortándole el aire; en otras circunstancias, aquellas cadenas de bronce no hubiesen causado mayor impedimento y se las hubiese retirado sin mayor complicación, pero el frío que cortaba la circulación de su sangre limitaba sus movimientos, dejándola inmóvil y a merced de su sino.

-Ríndete, Átala. –Pronunció el caballero de Andrómeda, tirando de la cadena con ambas manos.

Ella sonrió levemente. El aire casi había abandonado sus pulmones, y estaba por quedarse inconsciente… no tenía más remedio que ceder. La máscara cromada que cubría su rostro, el recuerdo de que alguna vez también fue un caballero de Athena, se rajó a la mitad por el mismo poder del cosmos que desprendía la cadena.

-Tú ganas. –Alcanzó a murmurar con el resto de su aire.

Inmediatamente las cadenas se aflojaron de su cuerpo, cayendo al suelo en un estrepitoso sonido de metal; sintió que su cuerpo se precipitó al suelo, y un feroz pensamiento pasó por su cabeza. El caballero de Andrómeda también había sido intoxicado por sus rosas, y no tardaría en caer inconsciente. Chocó dolorosamente contra otra armadura, la armadura de Andrómeda. Su máscara cromada cayó al suelo, partiéndose a la mitad, y su visión se hizo mucho más nítida, brillante.

-S-Shun. –Alcanzó a susurrar.

Cerró los ojos, perdiendo la consciencia.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Eli Yuy.


	2. La Reunion de los Dioses

**II. La Reunión de los Dioses.**

La noche fresca había caído sobre el santuario como un inmaculado velo, adormeciendo a aquellos que se encontraban de guardia observando el horizonte, el cual se había teñido de rojo oscuro conforme desaparecía el brillante sol. Aquello era lo que les causaba más sopor, o era el poder mismo de Orfeo, que observaba detenidamente los lugares del mundo postrado en sus aposentos, por órdenes mayores.

Saori no se extrañó del todo ante la presencia que tenía frente a ella.

Burlando la seguridad que le proveían sus Santos dorados, aquél curioso personaje femenino se encontraba de pie sobre el balcón que daba hacia el santuario, donde normalmente se podía observar a los caballeros, así como el profundo paisaje; aquella mujer, de mediana edad, llevaba un ceñido traje color púrpura, de cortísimos pantaloncillos y blusa de tirante delgado, así como una curiosa tiara dorada sobre el corto cabello color escarlata de rizos grandes y formados, en cuyo extremo desprendía un penacho de plumas blancas. Aunque pareciera un caballero femenino, debido al delicado sapuri que llevaba encima, no llevaba la máscara distintiva sobre el rostro; aquella mujer tenía una poderosa mirada parda, y los labios formaban una sonrisa arrogante, casi sublime.

-¿A qué has venido? –Susurró Saori con suavidad, estremeciéndose ante la fría brisa que entraba por el balcón, alborotando su larguísimo cabello y su delicado vestido. –Hermes.

-Es ahora. –Exclamó aquella mujer, con voz grave, aunque sin borrar aquella peculiar sonrisa. –La reunión de los dioses.

-¿Por qué ahora?

-Porque ya han despertado, tierra, mar, infierno. Tal como lo decía la profecía.

Saori bajó la mirada, meditando las palabras que acababa de escuchar; aquella mujer, Hermes, le entregó un pequeño frasco de vidrio, con algo que parecía ser sangre líquida de un intenso color rojo, que envolvió la habitación en un suave olor a rosas. La diosa humana tomó el frasco que le ofrecía, observándolo detenidamente como si se tratase de un grato recuerdo.

-Espera. –Saori levantó la azulada mirada. -¿Qué pasara con la tierra en mi ausencia?

-La diosa Madre se quedará expectante de todos ellos.

-¿Ella no asistirá a la reunión?

-No. Ha decidido mantenerse al margen de la malicia de sus hijos.

Saori cerró los ojos. Abrió el frasquito con la yema de los dedos, despidiendo un olor más intenso a rosas, y, con el dedo índice, se humedeció los labios con el líquido, tiñéndolos de un color rojo intenso, ante la mirada expectante de Hermes.

-0-0-0-0-0-

El primer indicio de que algo no estaba bien… fue la súbita aparición de la armadura de Dragón Marino en la entrada del santuario de Athena, la cual casi mató de un susto a los patrulleros adormecidos a los que prácticamente les cayó encima. Pronto, el rumor corrió por todo el santuario, y todos se acercaban expectantes hacia dicha caja dorada.

Sin embargo, el rumor no llegó a las doce casas, en donde se efectuaba una solemne ceremonia.

-0-0-0-0-0-

En la casa de Capricornio, los caballeros dorados se mantenían serenos, expectantes de la situación que ocurría frente a ellos; Sei, el caballero de la castaña melena e intensos ojos verdes, tocó la caja donde se encontraba la armadura que alguna vez perteneció a Shura. La armadura misma respondió al roce, y, sin que el mismo muchacho lo pidiera, le ciñó el cuerpo, protegiéndolo inmediatamente y llenándolo del mismo cosmos emanado de su constelación protectora.

-Sei. –Exclamó Mu, respetuoso y solemne. –La armadura misma te ha escogido para ser su nuevo portador. Es un honor para nosotros el llamarte Caballero de Capricornio, nuestro compañero.

Los demás caballeros asistentes bajaron la cabeza, en una señal de respeto ante su nuevo compañero.

-Estoy… orgulloso de ser llamado un Santo Dorado. –Dijo aquél galante muchacho, sonriendo con orgullo. –No los defraudaré, ni a Athena, a quien le he jurado lealtad.

Hubo un silencio agradable en ese instante, en el que fue imposible explicar lo que se sentía en el momento, tan solo manteniendo los cosmos en una armonía común; súbitamente, Kanon interrumpió aquella sintonía, levantando la mirada al cielo, como si hubiese escuchado un llamado inaudible para los demás. Inmediatamente atrajo la atención de sus compañeros.

-¿Pasa algo, Kanon? –Cuestionó Milo, perspicaz.

Sin decir palabra alguna, el caballero de Géminis salió de la casa de Capricornio a paso constante y levemente apresurado, dejando a sus compañeros con una gran duda en la cabeza; automáticamente el resto llevó la mirada hacia Mu, quién súbitamente se sintió algo cohibido.

-Ya saben que Kanon tiene su carácter. –Lo excusó. –Sin embargo, dudo mucho que su retirada haya sido mero capricho de él mismo.

-A veces no lo tolero. –Exclamó Aioria, el caballero de Leo, cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya nos daremos por enterado. –Exclamó Shaka, tranquilo.

Mu pasó la mirada por sus compañeros caballeros, intentando comprender los cambios que se avecinaban; Aioria, de brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido, Shaka, sereno como siempre, como si atravesara un constante estado de meditación, Milo, con ese aire egocéntrico que le acompañaba como si lo tuviese cosido a lo largo de su sombra, Sei, con la mueca de no comprender del todo la situación que se estaba dando…

-¿Dónde está Seiya? –Cuestionó finalmente, recordando que no estaban del todo truncos.

Todos los santos llevaron las miradas hacia los lados, como si buscaran un objeto o una mascota perdida, para regresarla de inmediato al caballero de Aries.

-Qué extraño. –Se atrevió a susurrar Aioria. –Pensé que estaría aquí, brincando o haciendo cualquier otra cosa, no se perdería algo como esto.

-Debe estar arriba, en todo caso. –Milo se dio media vuelta. –El hombre se la vive en la entrada de la habitación de Saori Athena.

-¿Celos? –Murmuró Mu, con un dejo de travesura.

-No digas estupideces.

Dando por zanjada la incómoda conversación, el grupo completo se dispuso a ir hacia la larga escalinata blanca, la cual daba a los aposentos de la diosa Athena, para presentarle formalmente al nuevo caballero. Aquella caminata estuvo sumida en un denso silencio, lleno de caras serias a excepción de Sei, que sonreía complacido y orgulloso, mientras que contemplaba el jardín de rosas que tenían a los lados de la escalinata, las cuales habían formado un blanco camino para que los caballeros pudiesen pasar sin dificultad y, sobre todo, sin verse intoxicados por el roce de éstas. Se toparon con una visión que les heló la sangre.

Justo en la entrada de la habitación, frente a las dos enormes puertas de metal pesado, se encontraba Seiya, con la armadura de Sagitario puesta, tirado boca abajo sobre el suelo y aparentemente inconsciente; nervioso, Milo pasó corriendo literalmente por encima de Seiya, para abrir la puerta de una fortísima patada.

-¿Milo normalmente hace eso? –Cuestionó Sei, ajeno a la gravedad de la situación. –Es decir, ¿qué tal si ella se está vistiendo o algo así?

-Ya tuvo un incidente parecido. –Susurró Shaka, entrando también a la habitación de Athena, teniendo la precaución de no pisar a su compañero caído así como el caballero de Escorpio había hecho hace un momento.

Aioria y Mu se inclinaron al lado de Seiya, comprobando su estado.

-Huele a rosas. –Observó Aioria.

-Está durmiendo. –Exclamó Mu, sacudiendo suavemente del hombro al caballero inconsciente. –No, intoxicado más bien.

-¿Rosas? –Sei observó la escalinata, cuyo perímetro estaba rodeado de ellas. –Se habrá intoxicado con ellas, o es que lo han intoxicado deliberadamente.

-Athena. –Se escuchó la voz de Milo, desde dentro de la habitación.

Sei se echó encima el cuerpo de Seiya, cargando con él fácilmente; acto y seguido, se dirigieron hacia la habitación donde normalmente reposaba Saori, atravesando primero por el salón principal, en donde sus pisadas hacían un fuerte eco. Al entrar en aquellos aposentos, se encontraron a la diosa humana, recostada sobre la cama de blancas sábanas, durmiendo tan tranquilamente como Seiya lo hacía sobre los hombros del caballero de Capricornio; sus labios estaban delicadamente teñidos en un rojo vivo, intenso, y, al lado de ella por sobre la cama, se encontraba un pequeño frasco de vidrio, manchado con algo que parecía ser sangre. El tenue olor a rosas invadía el ambiente.

-Evidentemente, está intoxicada también. –Observó Mu, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado en esta habitación? –Cuestionó Milo, con toda severidad. -¿Quién pudo entrar aquí, pasando por encima de nosotros, los Santos Dorados?

-De la misma manera con la que tú has pasado a Seiya. –Contestó Shaka, perspicaz.

-¿Pisándolo? –Cuestionó Aioria, sin poder evitarlo.

-Durmiéndonos. La noche anterior tuve un sueño particularmente profundo, como no me había ocurrido en mucho tiempo, y, en ese estado, estoy poco alerta de lo que ocurre a mi alrededor. No sé si se habrán percatado de ello.

Hubo un momento de silencio, donde todos recordaron aquél incidente. En efecto, todos recordaron haber dormido profunda y tranquilamente, sin tener que despertar a deshoras o ser carcomidos por aquel extraño insomnio que a veces les atacaba, sin piedad, durante las noches estrelladas.

-Ah, las rosas envenenadas de afrodita. –Recordó Mu súbitamente.

-¿Rosas? –Sei miró a su alrededor. –Todo huele a rosas.

-Sin embargo, el veneno de afrodita mata, no duerme. –Observó Milo, con un aire de magnate, galante.

-Entonces, hay algo más en esto. –Aioria tomó el frasco, llevándoselo al rostro. –Es esto, el olor a rosas. –Pasó el dedo dentro, tocando aquél curioso líquido rojo, y en su rostro se dibujó un gesto de sorpresa. –Es sangre.

-¿Sangre, dices? –Cuestionó Shaka.

-Sí, estoy seguro que es… sangre. –Se llevó la mano libre al rostro. –Pero no tiene el aroma de la sangre… es como si… -Se tambaleó un poco, y su mirada se tornó borrosa. –Qué extraño.

-¿Aioria?

El caballero de Leo se vio envuelto en un suave perfume a rosas. Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear, como cuando entra algo ajeno a la pupila, y el mundo comenzó a tornarse borroso, poco nítido; aquella sensación, el estar envuelto en rosas, le adormeció considerablemente, le relajó, y, mandando su cordura al demonio, se entregó a ese agradable adormecer sin importarle lo extraño que fuese. Lo último que miró fue el gesto de preocupación de los otros santos dorados antes de desplomarse al suelo, entregándose a ese dulce sopor de sueño.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Kanon lo pensó dos veces antes de tomar la palabra a la escama que tenía frente a él; aun portando su armadura de Géminis, la que alguna vez utilizó su hermano Saga, se atrevió a tocar la armadura de Dragón Marino. Pronto, aquella visión le invadió, provocando en él un extraño sentimiento de repulsión… hubo un perfume a rosas, la visión de Poseidón durmiendo en sus aposentos, portando su dorada armadura, y una imagen: la flor de lirio.

-Así que Julián ha caído en un misterioso sueño. –Susurró para sí mismo, desechando lo que consideraba imágenes recesivas. -¿Qué puede significar eso?

-0-0-0-0-0-

Columnas de hermoso mármol blanco. Suelo tan brillante como el oro.

Saori despertó. Estaba de pie sobre aquél magnífico lugar, el cual no parecía tener principio o fin. Se encontraba más que consciente de lo que era, Athena, pero sin dejar la esencia de su cuerpo humano, Saori. Se percató entonces que llevaba puesta su gloriosa armadura, la cual brillaba gloriosamente, como si el portarla le diese esa cualidad.

Miró a los lados. A su derecha se encontraba una persona oscura como la noche, cuya mirada vacía le hizo sobresaltarse de temor: sereno, poderoso, magnificente, el dios del inframundo Hades. Inmediatamente lo comprendió todo, y no se sobresaltó al mirar a su izquierda y toparse con el hombre de la dorada escama, el cual la había mantenido prisionera bajo el pesado y denso océano, Poseidón, el dios de los mares, con una sonrisa galante y despreocupada.

"_¿Qué es todo esto…?"_ Y recordó las palabras de Hermes. "Porque ya han despertado todos. Tierra, mar, infierno…"

Frente a ellos, de manera súbita, se colocó un poderoso sujeto, el cual portaba una armadura majestuosa, tan maravillosa que parecía desprender luz propia; Athena inclinó la cabeza suavemente al comprenderlo en un leve gesto de respeto: poderoso, arrogante, Zeus, el dios Padre. Sintió la dorada mirada sobre ella, lo cual la llenó de un temor puro, limpio… pero un temor, al final.

-Padre. –Susurró Athena, con una voz tan gloriosa que parecía no pertenecerle.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas? –Cuestionó Hades con autoridad. –Trayéndonos a tu casa tan precipitadamente, mandando a tu mensajero Hermes para dormirnos en nuestros mismos territorios.

-La disputa de la tierra, el océano, el infierno. –Exclamó finalmente el dios padre, provocando que los tres se sobresaltaran ante su poder. –Es hora de que suceda. Quien gane la guerra, decidirá las posiciones que desearán gobernar.

-¿Disputa de los reinos? –Athena se alteró notoriamente, sin poder evitarlo. –Eso solamente nos llenaría de de caos… demasiadas muertes, y destrucción…

-Espera. –Frenó Poseidón, en el gallardo porte de Julián. –Si lo que dices es cierto, ¿el territorio mismo del cielo está en disputa?

Zeus se incorporó imponente, del majestuoso trono donde se encontraba sentado, del que Saori no se había percatado. Fue entonces que comprendió, al ver las nubles blancas que viajaban tranquilamente alrededor de ellos, que se encontraba en el mismísimo Olimpo, la morada de los dioses. "Aquí, donde el dios Zeus es amo y señor, para evitar cualquier despliegue de poder indebido…". Cerró los ojos, y oró mentalmente por los que había dejado en la tierra, los cuales deberían estar preocupados al haberse marchado sin avisarles.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Ikki miraba con preocupación a Hyouga y a Shiryu, y ellos le regresaron una de confusión y duda. Se encontraban en la parte trasera de donde se llevaban a cabo las peleas entre los estudiantes, así como pruebas para ascender en rango, solo para un puñado de caballeros que merecieran el honor. Sobre el suelo empedrado se encontraba el cuerpo de Shun, el cual parecía estar profundamente dormido, y no portaba su distintiva armadura de Andrómeda.

-Los caballeros dorados no se encuentran en sus casas. –Dijo el caballero dragón, con un dejo de preocupación. –Ni siquiera está Mu de guardia en la entrada.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente? –Quiso saber Hyouga.

-Estábamos por entrar a las pruebas preliminares. –Comenzó Ikki, de mal humor. –Shun se había atrasado un poco, así que decidí regresar por él. Sin embargo, me percaté que se encontraba hablando con alguien, me pareció la voz de una mujer. Cuando llegué a donde él, ya estaba tendido en el suelo, y había… un curioso aroma a rosas envolviéndolo.

-No tiene herida alguna. –Observó detenidamente Shiryu. –Tal vez solo esas dos marcas de sangre en el rostro.

-Es sangre seca ya, y no le pertenece. El aroma se desvaneció poco después de su desmayo.

-No creo que esto haya sido un evento aislado. Las doce casas están completamente vacías, al tiempo que le pasa esto a Shun, lo cual solo puede significar una cosa.

-Que hay problemas. –Exclamó el cisne.

Ikki se colocó a su hermano sobre la espalda, dispuesto a no dejarlo tirado ni un instante más. Pronto, el grupo se dispuso a averiguar lo que sucedía, tomando dirección hacia las doce casas de los caballeros dorados.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Mu se miraba pensativo, como si intentara recordar algún evento en específico, mientras toda la habitación estaba envuelta en un curioso silencio; habían colocado a Seiya, y al ahora durmiente Aioria, en una especie de sofá amplio, acomodados de manera que no se tiraran el uno al otro en algún movimiento brusco al que el caballero de Sagitario parecía ser afecto. Sobre la cama Saori hacía exactamente lo mismo, como una especie de princesa de cuentos de hadas… y los tres parecían tomar la siesta más agradable de su vida.

-Es extraño. Nunca había escuchado acerca de un tipo de sangre capaz de dormir a alguien con su solo contacto. –Exclamó Shaka, después de meditar un rato. –Sin hablar del peculiar aroma que le acompaña.

-Si acaso Afrodita era el que poseía el poder sobre las rosas. –Milo parecía verse intranquilo. –Pero tampoco había escuchado acerca de ello.

-Señor Mu. –Se atrevió a llamarle Sei, que permanecía cómodamente sentado sobre el suelo, al pie de la cama, observando al caballero de Aries con atención. -¿Qué es lo que piensa?

-¿Hm? –Pareció despertar de sus pensamientos. –Estaba pensando… que ese perfume me era familiar.

Milo, hincado al lado de la cama donde yacía Saori, levantó la mirada, expectante. Sin embargo, antes que pudiese preguntar a lo que se refería, Kanon irrumpió en los aposentos de Athena con cara de no entender lo que sucede

-Kanon. –Exclamó Escorpio. -¿En dónde te habías metido?

Sin molestarse en contestar, miró a la diosa durmiente en la cama, así como a Aioria y Seiya sobre el amplio sofá. Recordó súbitamente la visión de Julián, haciendo que se indignara aun más con el panorama.

-Rosas. –Dijo finalmente Kanon, como si ubicara de algún lugar ese aroma.

-El sendero está lleno de ellas. –Contestó Sei.

-No. Es diferente.

-¡Ya he recordado! –Exclamó Mu, después de mirar unos instantes al caballero de Géminis. –Ese aroma a rosas… -Pero calló súbitamente.

Kanon le dirigió una mirada severa, y el caballero de Aries apretó los labios, indeciso.

-No vale la pena que lo ocultes más. –Dijo el caballero de Géminis, como si le recriminara. –Nadie puede detenerte ahora de hablar.

-¿A qué se refiere, Mu? –Quiso saber Milo.

Hubo expectación por parte de los presentes. Mu cerró la mirada, meditando durante unos momentos las palabras que estaba a punto de soltar, tratando de tener peculiar cuidado en ellas para no hacerles sentir molestos y provocar que quisieran lincharlo en el acto, a él mismo y a Kanon, quien se había enterado por simple casualidad. Suspiró, resignándose y convenciéndose de que la situación lo ameritaba, a pesar de la orden de restricción.

-Cada cierto tiempo nos visita Minara, la más alta sacerdotisa, siempre acompañada de una guardiana. En la última ocasión hubo un… olor a rosas en su visita, la cual parecía provenir de la misma guardiana… era distinta, llevaba una máscara en el rostro como si se tratase de un caballero femenino.

-¿Quién es Minara? –Se extrañó Sei.

-Al igual que nosotros, la diosa Hera tiene a sus guardianas de la tierra, las amazonas, las guerreras femeninas más poderosas que hayan visto. Ellas se mantienen recluidas en su propio santuario, y viven de manera simbiótica con la tierra misma, por ello son neutrales a las guerras que han sucedido entre dioses.

-¿Amazonas? –Susurró Milo, sinceramente intrigado. –Yo no sabía de la existencia de ellas.

-Esa es la intención, el quedar ausentes del mundo que nos rodea. Se supone que se mantienen ocultas para evitar entrar en los conflictos, solo que cada cierto tiempo vienen a… -Pensó detenidamente en lo que iba a decir. –Reportar, por así decirlo. Minara, la suma sacerdotisa, viene con Athena cada cierto tiempo a hacerlo.

-Creo que la opción más viable es ir a donde se encuentran ellas. –Exclamó Shaka. –Mu, ¿tú sabes el camino?

-Sí. –Contestó, muy a su pesar.

-Mu no irá. –Sentenció Kanon. –Tuvo un problema con una amazona, y no necesitamos que ellas no declaren la guerra o algo parecido.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Kanon, cayendo pesadamente en él, como si súbitamente le hubiese aparecido una fosa séptica en el rostro.

-Las plantas como monstruos. –Se le escapó decir a Sei.

-No tienen ni la más remota idea de lo que son esos seres.

Fueron envueltos en un incómodo silencio; aquellas palabras, dichas por Kanon directamente, daban a entender que debían ser tan mortales como para que él mismo pidiese precaución, y, lo más morboso del asunto… ¿qué había hecho Mu como para molestar a una de ellas?

-Yo iré. –Milo se incorporó de golpe, rompiendo aquél silencio. –Sin embargo, desconozco el camino.

-Kanon también lo conoce. –Se apresuró a contestar Mu.

El nombrado le dirigió al caballero de Aries una mirada de absoluto desprecio. Quedaba de más el hecho de que él supiera el camino, pero no por ello se dignó a responder la pregunta mental que todos se formulaban en el momento; solo aceptó el hecho de que la decisión de Milo le obligaría a guiarle hasta el lugar, y que nada ni nadie en este mundo tendrían el poder para evitarlo.

-Tsk. –Se dio media vuelta, apretando los dientes. –Te diré dónde está solamente, no pienso acompañarte dentro.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo, Kanon. –Exclamó, agresivo.

-Ya es suficiente. –Mu se incorporó entre ambos, tratando de evitar que entraran en una discusión inútil. –Irán ambos, sin intenciones hostiles. Deberán buscar a la suma sacerdotisa, y se reportarán con ella. Ese aroma a rosas es distintivo de una de ellas, hay que averiguar si saben algo de lo ocurrido. Si sucede algún percance, no combatan, vuelvan al santuario.

Milo asintió con la cabeza, teniendo una curiosa facilidad para aceptar las palabras de Mu, a quien creía sabio y prudente. Kanon guardó silencio, sumido en sus propias meditaciones.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Eli Yuy.


End file.
